


Conciliation

by fetuscakes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetuscakes/pseuds/fetuscakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when they let Bismuth out of her bubble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conciliation

Steven knew this day would come. He’d been dreading it and his apprehension made him partially understand why his mother had put this off until...well until the end of her life. But he was not going to do the same. Not because he considered himself better than Rose, no; but because of his own convictions. He might not agree with Bismuth but she deserved to make her case. She deserved a voice.

 

The Crystal Gems were gathered in his living room, looking apprehensive. Pearl couldn’t keep the worry from furrowing her face while Garnet’s face had become completely stoic. Amethyst was uneasy as well and gave Steven a sympathy thumbs-up.

 

Steven nodded at her and inhaled a calming breath. He then popped the pink bubble in front of him.

Bismuth’s gem floated slightly away from him; The massive stocky figure of the Crystal Gems blacksmith shone in white light before settling on her usual rainbow dreadlocks and star apron. She opened her eyes and looked at the Crystal Gems.

 

She gave Steven an inscrutable look before facing Garnet and Pearl.  
“Did...did he tell you?”  
Pearl stepped forward, trying to keep a straight face but very obviously on the verge of tears.

“I want to hear it from you! I want to hear...what happened.”

Garnet stepped forward as well. “We need to hear your side of the story.”

 

Bismuth glanced aside and ran her big hand through her dreadlocks, steeling herself.

“I made a new weapon. A very powerful one. A weapon made for shattering gems.”

She paused, drawing herself to full height. She still believed in her cause. “Rose didn’t like it, so she bubbled me.” 

“Just like that?” Pearl was still trying to keep her composure, but she had a death grip on her own shirt.

“No...we fought. We had a big disagreement and we fought. And she won and bubbled me, putting me away forever.”

“We don’t know if that what’s she meant to-”

“Oh, come off it Pearl! Does it really look like she ever intended to bring me back?! She put me away inside this...this _thing_!” she shouted while gesturing at Lion, “where none of _you_ could get to me! Where none of the gems that might have cared and helped me could ever reach me! Rose purposefully cut me off!”

There were tears on Pearl’s eyes, but she looked angry “R-Rose had a reason for doing everything she did! If y-you attacked her over a disagreement maybe you were too cr- I mean- too...too disruptive and you needed to cool down!”

“Cool down? _Cool down?!_ She erased me Pearl! She lied to you and you’re still defending her? Do you think I deserved to be put away like that?”

“No, but-”

“Don’t you think she should at have consulted you before deciding my fate forever?!”

“Of course I do Bismuth!” Pearl screamed, now her tears flowing freely. “Of course I think it’s unfair! Of course I think she should have told _me_!”

 

Garnet, who had been standing with her arms and legs apart, ready to spring into action if things got ugly; crossed her arms and relaxed her stance. “She should have told _us_.”

 

Pearl had to fight the urge to run away like the last time she found out Rose kept secrets from her. This being the second time did not make it sting any less. But she owed it to to herself and Bismuth to clear this matter, or at least get their feelings out into the open.

“So you agree with me, then? Breaking Point could have turned the war in our favour.”

“No, not that, I…” Pearl took a shuddering breath. “I don’t agree with your weapon…”

“Pearl, this could have saved all of our friends! There’s only three Crystal Gems left!”

“Bismuth.” Garnet stepped forward and put her hand on her shoulder, though less affectionately than before. She took off her visor. “We understand why you made that weapon, believe me, we do. Nothing hurt more than seeing our friends be captured and shattered so mercilessly by Homeworld.”

“Then why-”

“Because there’s no guarantee that it would have worked. Bismuth, Pink Diamond was shattered and all that accomplished was to make Homeworld redouble their efforts. Were you planning on shattering all the three remaining Diamonds? And between them, where you planning to shatter their guards too?”

“They’re Homeworld gems! They have treated us mercilessly!”

“Bismuth, **I** used to be a Diamond guard remember? I was the Ruby assigned to the Blue Diamond’s court. Would you have shattered me too?”

Garnet barely raised her voice but her words hit heavily.

Bismuth didn’t answer, she sat down, sinking the couch in deeply..

There was an uncomfortable silence.

 

“I still think Breaking Point would have been the difference between defeat and victory.” She said at length. “I...would be willing to carry the burden of shattering...non-elite gems, I’d carry that.” She looked earnestly at Garnet and Pearl, her face dark with determination. “I didn’t make Breaking Point out of cruelty, you know? I made it because it was necessary. And knowing that we were defeated, well...that doesn’t exactly prove me wrong.”

Pearl sat down as well, looking away. “We...were not exactly defeated.”

“Then what do you call this? We’re still fighting Homeworld and the upper crust still treats us “lowly” gems like garbage! So what was it all for? What was accomplished?”

 

Steven stepped forward for the first time. “The Earth was saved!”

Bismuth looked up and angrily opened her mouth but nothing came out. She stared intently at Steven and then glanced down, looking at his gem. Eventually she turned away, tears glistening in her eyes.

 

Everyone was quiet until Amethyst couldn’t stand it any longer. “Great talk guys!!”


End file.
